This invention relates generally to a connector for a telephone apparatus and more specifically, it relates to a modular connecting unit capable of connecting several telephones or telephone accessories each with different plugs to a single terminal block or outlet.
Various telephone connecting units of this type have been designed to provide rapid connection and disconnection of the cord of a telephone apparatus to a wall terminal. The disadvantage of such known telephone connectors and/or connector adaptors is in the fact that different structures are used for the telephone receptacle and for the telephone plug of the connecting assembly. These differences in structure and configuration not only increase the manufacturing cost but also result in rather complicated installations by the user, especially when more telephone accessories having different plugs are used.